himawari
by julyciouss
Summary: Mengapa Seijuurou mendapatkan bunga matahari dari Tetsuya dan Ryouta? [Brother!AkaKuro, Child!KiKuro] #MaknaBungaChallenge
"Sudah mengerti dengan makna bunga yang sensei jelaskan tadi?"

"Sudah, sensei."

"Kalau begitu, tugas kalian adalah memberikan bunga kepada siapa saja. Setelah itu, kalian menceritakannya di depan kelas. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, sensei."

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Himawari © shichigatsudesu

Akashi Seijuurou – Kuroko Tetsuya – Kise Ryouta

[OOC, typo(s), Bro!AkaKuro, child!KiKuro, (maybe) bromance]

Dedicated for #MaknaBungaChallenge

.

.

.

Saat ini, jam belajar di TK Teiko sudah habis, namun masih banyak anak-anak kecil yang belum pulang ke rumah. Semuanya menunggu jemputan masing-masing, termasuk dua biru-kuning yang tengah asik bermain pasir; Tetsuya dan Ryouta.

"Tetsuyacchi, kau akan memberikan bunga apa nanti?" tanya Ryouta.

Tetsuya berdehem sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu kau akan memberikannya pada siapa?"

Tetsuya berdehem lagi. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan bunga padaku?"

Sontak, Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Ryouta. "Memangnya boleh?"

"Tadi kan sensei bilang boleh ke siapa saja."

"Tapi kenapa harus Ryouta-kun?"

"Karena aku juga tidak tahu mau memberikan bunga pada siapa, jadi kita tukar bunga saja."

Tetsuya menghela napas melihat Ryouta yang tengah cengar-cengir begitu. Ada-ada saja ide si kuning itu. Tapi kalau sampai ia tidak menemukan siapa yang akan ia berikan bunga, mungkin idenya boleh dicoba.

"Tetsuya,"

Tetsuya dan Ryouta menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sesosok bocah berlari kecil menghampiri dua anak TK yang tengah asik bermain pasir. Melihatnya Tetsuya senang bukan main, bahkan Ryouta juga ikutan senang.

"Onii-chan..." ucap Tetsuya seraya memeluk entitas yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sosok yang dipanggil onii-chan tersebut membalas pelukannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak,"

"Seijuurou-nii..." seru Ryouta sambil berlari menghampiri pasangan adik-kakak itu.

"Ada apa, Ryouta?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Peluk Ryouta juga, dong!"

Seijuurou tertawa mendengar permintaan dari teman Tetsuya itu. Akhirnya tangan si surai merah berpindah pada Ryouta.

"Onii-chan, Tetsuya mau ambil tas lalu izin pada sensei."

Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya. Surai sewarna langit sang adik ia usap pelan. "Hati-hati, ya?"

Tetsuya pun pergi memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sang adik sudah kembali dengan tas biru serta topi kuning di kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pulang, onii-chan."

.

.

.

Tetsuya sedang asik menggambar dengan krayon dan kertas putih yang didapat dari Seijuurou, sedangkan sang kakak sedang bergelut dengan 20 soal matematika kelas 4 SD. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah adiknya. Dalam hatinya terselip sebuah kesedihan.

Seandainya orang tuanya tidak sibuk, mungkin Tetsuya bisa bermain bersama mereka. Seijuurou berpikiran demikian karena dirinya tengah sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan tugas. Setelah naik ke kelas empat, pekerjaan rumahnya semakin menggunung. Hal itu menyebabkan waktu bermainnya dengan Tetsuya menjadi berkurang. Seijuurou khawatir anak itu merasa kesepian.

"Onii-chan,"

Seijuurou terkejut ketika sang adik memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kapan ayah dan ibu pulang?"

"Nanti malam," jawab Seijuurou. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tetsuya hanya bertanya."

"Apa kau kesepian?"

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak, kan ada onii-chan."

"Maaf ya, onii-chan tidak bisa menemanimu bermain."

Kemudian Tetsuya tersenyum pada sang kakak. "Tidak apa-apa, onii-chan. Selama kita berdua, walaupun hanya diam seperti ini, Tetsuya tetap senang."

Melihat senyum manis yang terpasang di wajah sang adik, Seijuurou merasa senang. Ia bangkit dari kursi belajarnya, memeluk Tetsuya yang duduk mengampar di lantai dengan erat.

"Onii-chan sayang Tetsuya." Ucapnya gemas.

"Tetsuya juga sayang onii-chan." Balas sang adik.

Seijuurou menatap wajah manis Tetsuya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan sang adik, kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada pipi kirinya. Tetsuya juga membalas perbuatan sang kakak. Hal ini rutin mereka lakukan ketika dirinya beserta sang adik berada dalam suasana melankolis.

"Setelah onii-chan menyelesaikan PR, kita main ya?" ajaknya kemudian.

Tetsuya tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk antusias.

"Oke."

.

.

.

Setelah jam belajar habis, Tetsuya segera berhambur keluar gedung TK Teiko. Ryouta yang melihat sahabatnya tergesa-gesa segera menghampirinya.

"Tetsuyacchi, mau kemana? Kok buru-buru?"

"Aku mau pergi ke toko bunga." Jawab Tetsuya. "Ryouta-kun ikut aku, ya?"

"Ya, aku ikut. Tapi kenapa?" Ryouta gagal paham.

"Sekarang aku tahu, siapa yang akan aku beri bunga dan bunga apa yang akan aku beri padanya."

Kemudian manik madu si kuning berbinar penasaran. "Siapa, siapa? Jangan-jangan aku?"

"Sudah, ikut aku saja."

Kemudian Tetsuya melangkah semakin cepat menuju toko bunga yang tak jauh dari lokasi sekolahnya. Ryouta hanya mengekor di belakang seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kira-kira bunga apa yang akan Tetsuya berikan padanya? Yaa, kurang lebih seperti itu pikirnya.

Tak lama keduanya sampai di toko bunga. Tetsuya segera berhambur mendekati bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di hadapannya. Bahkan sang kasir yang menyapa mereka saat masuk tidak digubrisnya.

"Tetsuyacchi, kau ingin membeli bunga apa?" tanya Ryouta.

"Himawari."

"Himawari?"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini pada onii-chan."

"HAAHH?!" Ryouta membelalak, setengah tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya. Jadi bunga itu bukan untuknya? "Jadi, kau tidak akan memberiku bunga?"

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya polos. "Tidak. Aku memang ingin memberikannya pada onii-chan." Jawabnya. "Mengapa kau tidak terima begitu?"

"Kukira kau akan memberiku bunga, padahal aku ingin memberikan bunga padamu. Tetsuyacchi jahat..." lirihnya. "Mengapa kau memberikan bunga matahari pada Seijuurou-nii?"

Tetsuya memandang Ryouta yang memasang raut wajah sedih. Tak lama, seulas senyum mengembang dari bibir mungilnya. "Karena..."

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Saatnya Tetsuya dan Ryouta serta anak-anak TK Teiko yang lain untuk menunggu jemputan mereka. Sambil menunggu, bocah biru-kuning itu bermain pasir di halaman sekolah. Biasanya, Seijuurou akan datang menjemput Tetsuya tepat pukul dua siang, dimana kelas 4 SD Teiko telah selesai belajar. Namun sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari jam pulang, putra sulung keluarga Akashi itu masih belum menampakkan diri. Ini membuat Tetsuya sedikit khawatir, namun perasaannya itu tertutup oleh kegembiraannya bermain pasir bersama Ryouta.

"Tetsuya,"

Sosok yang sedari tadi Tetsuya pikirkan akhirnya datang menjemputnya. Ini membuat si surai biru langit merasa senang. Ia berlari ke arah Seijuurou, memeluk sosok surai merah yang tengah merentangkan tangan untuk menyambutnya. Seijuurou lantas memeluk pemuda kecil itu, merengkuhnya dengan erat seolah tidak ingin terpisah dari sang adik.

"Maaf, onii-chan terlambat." Ucap Seijuurou. "Barusan onii-chan piket dulu di sekolah."

"Tidak apa-apa— oh ya, onii-chan,"

Tetsuya melepaskan pelukan sang kakak, kemudian berlari menuju ranselnya yang diletakkan dekat bak pasir. Seijuurou menghampiri sang adik sambil menatapnya gagal paham, apalagi setelah bocah mungil itu membawakan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ini," Tetsuya menyodorkan setangkai bunga matahari pada Seijuurou. "Untuk onii-chan."

Masih gagal paham, Seijuurou mengambil bunga tersebut ragu-ragu. "Untuk apa? Onii-chan kan tidak ulang tahun." Tanyanya.

"Sensei menyuruh kami untuk memberikan bunga pada siapa saja, dan Tetsuya ingin memberikannya pada onii-chan."

"Tapi, kenapa bunga matahari?"

"Kata sensei, bunga matahari itu punya makna kebahagiaan." Jawab Tetsuya. "Tetsuya kasih ini karena Tetsuya bahagia punya kakak seperti onii-chan."

Seijuurou tertegun mendengar tutur kata Tetsuya.

"Onii-chan sangat berarti bagi Tetsuya. Onii-chan selalu menemani Tetsuya bermain, menjemput Tetsuya di sekolah, memasak makan siang dan malam untuk Tetsuya, menjaga dan melindungi Tetsuya sampai ayah dan ibu pulang kerja." Tambahnya. "Onii-chan selalu ada saat Tetsuya senang dan sedih, Tetsuya senang. Onii-chan juga selalu terlihat ceria untuk Tetsuya. Makanya Tetsuya bahagia bisa memiliki kakak seperti onii-chan."

Seijuurou terkejut mendengar pernyataan polos dari sang adik. Kemudian Tetsuya tersenyum, membuat dirinya semakin senang. Seijuurou kembali memeluk sang adik, mencium kedua pipinya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih," katanya. "Onii-chan senang. Terima kasih."

Tetsuya balas memeluk dan mencium pipi sang kakak. Ia tersenyum. "Sama-sama, onii-chan."

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Onii-chan akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk Tetsuya."

"Tunggu dulu," Seijuurou menatap bingung Tetsuya. Kepala biru langit itu menoleh ke belakang. "Ryouta-kun juga..."

Seijuurou beralih menatap Ryouta yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Sama seperti Tetsuya, si surai kuning juga tengah memegang setangkai bunga matahari. Jangan bilang anak itu juga akan memberikan bunga itu padanya.

"Seijuurou-nii," Ryouta menyerahkan bunga tersebut pada Seijuurou. "Bunga matahari, untuk Seijuurou-nii. Sekarang boleh peluk Seijuurou-nii?"

Seijuurou tertegun untuk yang kedua kali.

"Ryouta tidak punya kakak laki-laki, jadi Seijuurou-nii itu kakak laki-laki satu-satunya Ryouta." Jelasnya. "Jadi, Ryouta senang punya kakak laki-laki seperti Seijuurou-nii."

Seijuurou tertawa mendengar permintaan polos anak kecil satu ini. Kini ia melepaskan Tetsuya dari pelukannya. Tangan mungilnya kemudian meraih Ryouta, memeluknya dengan erat, sama seperti yang ia lakukannya pada Tetsuya—kecuali kecupan mesra ala kakak-adik.

"Terima kasih, Ryouta." Ryouta hanya mengangguk senang. "Kalau begitu, Ryouta ikut kita pulang, ya? Kita makan-makan di rumah."

Manik madu Ryouta berkilat senang. "Kalau begitu, Ryouta minta sensei untuk menghubungi ibu."

Kemudian Ryouta berlari memasuki gedung sekolah, menghadap pada sang guru untuk menghubungi ibunya. Seijuurou kembali menatap Tetsuya, memeluknya erat sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

END

A/N : Maaf, menurutku ini menyimpang :3 tapi gak apa-apa kan ya, yang penting ada romance-nya kan ya... *melas

Ini fic kedua saya di fandom ini, di postnya udah lumayan lama jadi masih belum pada kenal saya kan? Kalau begitu, saya perkenalan lagi.

Saya masih terbilang author newbie, khususnya di fandom ini. Selama ini saya masih jadi readers reviewers disini, belum berani nelorin(?) fic makanya baru bisa bikin dua. Saya shichigatsu atau panggil aja July, karena shichigatsu itu artinya bulan juli. Saya penggemar Kise centric, mau dipasang sama siapapun rapopo. Dan saya juga suka sama AkaKuro. Disini shipper AkaKuro banyak kali ya? Salam kenal semuanya :D

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Makna Bunga Challenge dari zhaErza. Ini fic yang kedua, semoga suka.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
